coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5986 (21st March 2005)
Plot Kevin reopens the garage. Katy's finding it hard to conceal her guilt. Angela insists she mustn't panic. Kevin and Sally argue in front of the kids, causing Rosie to overreact. Emily's shocked at Ken's sarcasm and obvious jealousy of Ray. The factory girls agree to provide the food for Tommy's wake. Janice shouts at Joanne and Jessie for not showing respect. Norris wants to set up a neighbourhood watch scheme and Roy agrees. Sally tries to convince Rosie that she's not having an affair with Ian. Angela breaks down calling Katy a stupid bitch and saying Tommy was the love of her life. Angela and Katy ask Kevin and Tyrone to be the coffin bearers. Katy sees Martin and goes after him but he tells her to go home as he can't help her. A thoroughly disgruntled Ken gets drunk in the Rovers. Mike realises it is because of Ray and goads him. The Book Club meets and bickers. Drunken Ken returns to No.1 from the Rovers and starts a row with Deirdre causing the Book Club to reconvene. Ken insults Blanche and Deirdre then tells Tracy she won't get anything from Ray as he does in fact have another child. The Davenports turn up at the Websters' house. Ian flirts with Sally and Rosie clocks it. Cast Regular cast *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Jessie - Nailah Cumberbatch *Joanne - Zaraah Abrahams *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs Guest cast *Gemma Davenport - Jodie Hamblet (Credited as "Jodi Hamblet") *Justine Davenport - Sophie James *Ian Davenport - Philip Bretherton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street Notes *The Police Officer on duty outside No.6 is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Neighbours and friends offer their condolences to Angela and Katy, leading the troubled teenager to seek comfort from Martin; while Kevin and Sally's arguing does nothing to allay Rosie's fears about the state of their marriage. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,110,000 viewers (1st place). Notable dialogue Ken Barlow (drunk, to Blanche Hunt): "Shouldn't you be knitting under a guillotine somewhere?...you really are a miserable old bat, aren't you?!" Category:2005 episodes